


Fragrant

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [44]
Category: Free!
Genre: Aftershave, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15566145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Rin wears a new aftershave.[Prompt 44 – Fragrant]





	Fragrant

Haru sniffs as a strange smell wafts up his nose, looking up from his notebook. He’s used to the smell of chlorine or mackerel or old textbooks, but not this.

It takes him about five seconds to realise that Rin is sat beside him. He jumps.

“When did you get there?” he says.

Rin smiles. “About ten minutes ago. Thought I’d work on my homework too. You were so engrossed in your homework you didn’t notice me sit down.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Haru says.

Rin came to see him after school, something he does so rarely it was a lovely surprise. Haru and his boyfriend usually only meet up at Rin’s school or the swimming pool.

“You seem a bit spaced out, Haru-chan,” Rin says. “Something on your mind?”

“I’m not sure. I can just smell something… different.”

Rin grins. “Oh, that’s my new aftershave. Do you like it?”

Haru sniffs again, trying to identify the smell. Whatever the fragrance, it’s kind of citrusy and… “Yeah, it’s nice.”

Rin leans closer and kisses him, the smell of his aftershave stronger as he presses their lips together. “Thanks.

Haru smiles. “No problem. Now can I get on with my homework?”


End file.
